Dakkamites
| image = | aliases = Dakkamite | continuity = Marvel Universe | category = | status = | homeworld = Dakkam | stellar system = Beta Rigel | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 2 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = Super-powers under a yellow sun | language = | sub-groups = Planetary Triumverate Internal Security Police | representatives = Hektu; Ninox; Soja; Wundarr | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = | 1st = Silver Surfer 6 }} Dakkamites are a fictional alien race featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They first appeared in ''Silver Surfer'', Volume 1 #6 in June, 1969. Description Dakkamites are a race of humanoid beings who hail from the planet Dakkam. They are a scientifically advanced society, whose government is run by a Planetary Triumverate. Laws governing Dakkam are enforced by the Internal Security Police. History In the Earth year 1950, a Dakkamite astronomer named Hektu made a terrifying discovery. He came to believe that Dakkam's sun was about to go supernova, and would devastate all life on the planet, making it an inhospitable wasteland inside of a year. Hektu's claims were brought before the Planetary Triumverate. They did not share Hektu's fears and believed him to be mad. They threatened him with a life sentence if he continued verbalizing such paranoid theories. Hektu was undeterred however. His wife Soja and he intended on fleeing Dakkam, along with their infant son, Wundarr. Officers from the Internal Security Police raided Hektu's home just as he was trying to escape from the planet. They shot him dead, and did likewise to Soja just as she placed baby Wundarr into a rocket ship, and blasted it off into space. As it turned out, Hektu's theories on Dakkam's destruction were completely wrong and the sun did not go supernova. The rocket ship carrying baby Wundarr made its way to Earth, crashing in the Florida Everglades in July, 1951. Representatives * Gorein * Hektu * Ninox * Rakkhal * Ruseef * Soja * Tuumar * Wundarr * Zeneg Notes * Dakkamite redirects to this page. * The history of Dakkam and the Dakkamites draws heavily from the origin of DC Comics superhero, Superman. In the Superman mythos, his father Jor-El warned the people of his homeworld Krypton's imminent destruction, only to be ignored. Jor-El and his wife, Lara Lor-Van placed their infant son Kal-El into a rocket ship and sent him to Earth where he grew up to become Superman. * Dakkamites is similar in name to Daxamites, which are an alien race from DC Comics that are very similar to both Dakkamites and Kryptonians. * Dakkamites invoke the name of Merdark, who is likely either a Dakkamite god or an elder being of some variety. Related pages * of note * Appearances of See also * Wundarr appearances External Links * Appearances * Adventure Into Fear 17 * Marvel Two-In-One 3 * Marvel Two-In-One 42 * Marvel Two-In-One 55